Happily Ever After
by SneetchesToo
Summary: Ethan and Leanne are finally ready for their happily ever after. *WILLISH* (Sequel to 'Forever and Always')
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Happily Ever After  
 **Author** : SneetchesToo  
 **Rating** : PG-13 (maybe mature in the last chapter)  
 **Pairing** : Ethan/Leanne. Mentions of Noa/Mario  
 **Summary** : Ethan and Leanne are finally ready for their happily ever after.  
 **Author's Note** : This is it, the wedding we've all been waiting for! There's also a few surprise guests, a big announcement, and lots of fluff.

 **Chapter 1: One Very Important Walk**

They had planned on keeping the ceremony small, maybe a dozen or so of their closest friends. But once word had gotten out that they were finally tying the knot, the pews of the small church had filled fast. Old friends blending with new ones, and Ethan eyed the crowd anxiously, his hands twisting together in front of him. He recognized most of the faces, people from the hospital mostly. And he had heard Will mutter something about some of their old coworkers being in attendance as well. Ethan couldn't believe he was so nervous to stand in front of this many people and declare his everlasting love for Leanne. He couldn't believe that this many people even cared. Yet for some reason, they had all given up the better part of their Saturday to drive to this tiny little town on the edge of nowhere, somewhere just above the California state line. Just to listen to him and his beautiful bride say 'I do'.

"I didn't even realize that I knew this many people." He whispered, rolling his eyes at the chuckle that left Will's mouth.

"No one comes to a wedding for the groom Ethan." Rollie whispered, the Bible in his left hand being shifted to the right so that he could pat Ethan on the shoulder. "They come for the bride."

Ethan nodded his head in understanding. He could believe that. While he and Leanne had agreed to stick to most traditions, and he had no idea what the dress would look like, he had seen her not long before entering the church himself. Her hair and makeup had been done, and Noa had cursed him up and down, saying that if he made her cry and caused her mascara to run, she would murder him. Church or no church. He would be a dead man.

And boy had he been tempted to take one for the team. Leanne had looked gorgeous then, still wearing an old button-up of his and a pair of leggings. If he had been a lesser man, and hadn't been so committed to this thing, he would've taken her back to his hotel room and ravaged her. But he was a better man than that. Not by much. But enough to save him from Noa's lashings.

He saw Mario shoot him a smile from Will's other side and he returned it, eyeing him curiously. "She looks beautiful, trust me."

"I know she looks beautiful Savetti." He hissed back, praying that they were far enough away from the crowd that no one could hear their whispered conversation. "She could walk down that aisle in a damn potato sack and still be the most beautiful bride around."

Angus chuckled this time, clapping Mario on the back. "He has a point."

"Of course I have a..." He didn't get to respond though, because Rollie nudged him with his arm, motioning toward the front doors of the church which had just opened. He took a deep breath before turning his body all the way, his eyes catching the streams of light that filtered down the aisle, almost like they were lighting the way.

Noa entered first. The floor length purple gown she was wearing was down right perfect. And paired with the flower crown and side braid, well Ethan thought she looked like a damn fairy. The prettiest damn fairy he had ever seen, but a fairy none the less. He took a deep breath and bowed his head as she got closer. He looked up though when she took his hands in hers and smiled, offering him a soft wink that only he saw. He squeezed her hands back, letting go to allow her to take her spot on the other side of Rollie.

The music changed, and Ethan felt his heart stop in his chest. In fact, he was pretty sure he had stopped breathing all together. He felt Will's hand against his shoulder, squeezing gently, and when he looked up he was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. Leanne Rorish was currently walking towards him wearing the world's most beautiful wedding dress. And his hands went to his mouth as he covered up a gasp, tears falling from his eyes at the beauty in front of him.

He saw Leanne's face light up when she made eye contact with him, and he dropped his hands so that she could see the giant smile on his face. He felt Will clap his shoulder again and though he wanted to chance a look at the other man, he didn't dare take his eyes off of the woman in front of him.

Her hair was braided to the side, much like Noa's, and there were a few strategic pieces left hanging loose. Her make up was simple, just enough to brighten her face slightly, enough to make him (and Noa) worry about it running. She wore a strand of pearls that had once belonged to his mother, and the earrings from Jesse to match. Her dress was simple, just like her, and yet, it was beautiful in every way he could imagine. The simple lace across the top, the gentle beading at the waist, the flow of the loose chiffon and tulle down to her feet. He hadn't much cared about anything having to do with wedding dresses up until this moment. But right now, he was thanking God for whatever designer had made this one. On her feet she wore simple flats, stating over and over again that she was too old for heels, despite Angus' comment about her being a good 4 inches shorter than her groom. She carried a simple purple bouquet in her hands. Peonies and carnations, she had declared, and dammit if he and Mike hadn't driven all over California trying to find those damn things. It was May after all, everyone wanted those flowers, but so did she, so they were going to move mountains to find them if they had too.

He broke his eye contact with her long enough to glance at the man who's arm she was on. Jesse wore a suit much like the others, but while the other three had complained about being choked to death, he opted to go for a tie. It matched Leanne's flowers and Noa's dress so well that Ethan knew it wasn't a coincidence. The smile that was plastered to the man's face made Ethan's heart sing. He had been so incredibly thankful for the man's friendship over the past two years. And he was incredibly thankful for just how deeply he loved Leanne. The past 5 months had been hard. A rollercoaster of all sorts, and Jesse had never wavered. He had been with both of them regardless, and when they had both been at the bottom of the bottom, he had yanked them both back up. He had been Leanne's best friend for over a decade, and now he was Ethan's too.

The pair made their way down the aisle the rest of the way, stopping in front of him when the music stopped. He brought his eyes back to Leanne's and he couldn't help but choke back a sob at the beauty in front of him. He loved her so much more than she would ever know. Yes, he was marrying her. Yes, they were building a house together. And yes, believe it or not, and God willing, in 4.5 short months, they would welcome a child of their own together. But he didn't think that she would ever know just how much she meant to him. How happy she made him. How she had saved his life.

Rollie cleared his throat and gestured in front of him as Jesse released his hold on Leanne. He kissed her cheek softly and whispered 'I love you daddy' before placing her hands in Ethan's, handing her bouquet to Noa softly. She kissed his cheek in return, and everyone let out a soft chuckle as she said back, in a voice loud enough for all to hear, "I love you too Mama." Jesse blushed before turning his attention back to Rollie, the man offering him a soft smile.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" He asked, his eyes moving from Jesse to the couple in front of him.

"We do." A chorus of voices echoed from the people surrounding them, Will, Mario, Angus, Noa, and even Rollie, joining in with Jesse's.

A chorus of laughter broke out amongst the people in the pews. Their tears already falling at the scene in front of them. Ethan couldn't believe it, and he doubted that everyone watching understood just what this family had been through the past year. Everything that they had lost. Everyone that they had lost. They were his best-friends, and hers, and he knew that beyond any shadow of a doubt, they were responsible for them getting to start this life together.

Ethan offered Leanne a small smile, his gaze turning to Jesse as the man patted him on his shoulder, taking Leanne's bouquet from Noa's hands, and moving to stand next to the red head, his smile never faltering.

"Shall we begin?" Rollie asked softly, and Leanne's nod to him was enough to convince him that short and sweet was best. Just like they had always been. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

 ***Don't forget to comment :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – First Dance**

Leanne couldn't believe this moment was finally here. She was finally getting to dance with her new husband. _Husband_. God that still sounded weird. She had had a husband once before, and while she loved John, she was beyond thrilled that she could finally call Ethan by that title. _Husband_.

It had been a long road getting to where they were now. And while they had only been together a little over a year, she knew that marrying him was the right move. She loved Ethan more than she thought possible. After everything she had been through, all the heartbreak and loss, all the tears that had been shed, she could finally say that she was home.

She had worried at first, worried that planning a wedding would be too much for her. That it would bring back memories that she had long ago locked away. But instead, it hadn't. In fact, it had been quite a pleasurable experience. And from the day they told the team about their engagement, until this very moment, had been filled with so much joy and laughter.

At first they had talked about waiting, maybe a year, six months at the most, before actually getting married, but then there had been two pink lines on that pregnancy test she took on a whim, and they hadn't wanted to wait. She hadn't planned on having anymore children, hell, she figured it was simply out of the question. But then she had started feeling nauseous and her back was always sore and the sight of just about everything that Ethan ate made her vomit. So she had bought a test, without telling Ethan, and she had taken it one night while he was at work. And when she checked it almost an hour later, after she gathered up the courage to do so, she had sat on the bedroom floor and cried for what felt like hours. She had been full of butterflies, excited and scared and nervous, and when Ethan had come home she couldn't even tell him. No, instead she waited until she could get up the courage. But when she did tell him, well his reaction had said it all.

She had come home from work one morning and her back had been killing her so she skipped her normal shower and went straight to bed. Ethan had been confused, but hadn't commented, choosing to shower without her. But then she had said she wanted chocolate chip cookies for lunch, and she had cried over an episode of America's Next Top Model, and when Ethan asked her if she was pregnant, because she sure was acting like it, she had just said 'yes' and continued on her way. The look of shock on his face had sent her into a fit of giggles, and then into a fit of tears, and when he dragged her back into bed with him and pinned her down, his face hovering inches over hers, she had smiled at him with the biggest smile she could manage. "We're gonna have a baby." She had whispered, and when his tears started to fall and his head had dropped to her stomach, along with his hands, she had thought she had never seen a more beautiful scene.

They had spent the rest of the day in bed, and then the entire night, and when Leanne had woken up the next morning she was sore in all the right places. Ethan had declared over his cup of coffee that morning that he didn't want to wait to get married. That he wanted to start their family off on the right foot. Leanne remembered laughing at him, but then he had kissed her and reminded her how much he was looking forward to seeing her in her wedding dress, and she had given in. That had been three months ago, and they hadn't looked back since.

She had bought her dress from a small shop and Noa had helped her plan everything down to the socks the boys were currently wearing and the lacy underwear she was hiding under her dress. They hadn't told the young girl about the child growing in her belly, in fact, they hadn't told anyone but Rollie. And when Ethan had asked why she just told him that she didn't want to jinx it, and he had just smiled and kissed her softly. 

"You okay there beautiful?" Ethan's soft voice brought her from her thoughts and she smiled up at him from where her head was resting against his chest.

"Sorry, just thinking." She replied, her eyes catching his in the low light of the small reception hall. His hands rubbed against her lower back softly and when he dropped a kiss to her head she couldn't help the smile that came across her face.

"About good things I hope." He whispered back as one hand moved up her side to cup her cheek, his thumb tracing along her lips softly.

"Just about us." She hoped her eyes weren't giving away the tiny insecurities she had in the back of her head. She hoped instead that they were conveying to him just how much she loved him in that moment. "About our baby."

His eyes lit up at her words and the kiss that he pressed against her lips softly made her heart flutter. Ethan had been nothing but supportive the past 3 months, and he had been everything Leanne wanted and more out of a prospective father. He had indulged her ridiculous cravings, rubbed her feet and back tirelessly, held her hair back when she puked, and he had even held her tightly at night when her fears about losing this child like she had her others hit her. He had been so excited and he had insisted immediately that they start to look for a home. A home for them to share together. For them to raise their son or daughter in. And they had looked, over and over and over again. But nothing struck their fancy, nothing screamed them. But then a friend of Mike's had been selling a plot of land just outside the city limits, about a thirty minute drive from Angels, and they had been sold. They couldn't find a house they loved, so they decided they would build one instead.

Ethan had paid for the land in cash and they had met with a builder the following day. The house was still just a pile of lumber on a plot of freshly cleared land, but the builder seemed confident that once they got going, it would take them no time at all. They were determined to have a house by the time this little one arrived.

"She giving you a hard time?" Ethan whispered against her temple and she couldn't help but laugh at his question. He had been determined since day one that this little one was going to be a girl. And while they wouldn't know for sure until Leanne met with her doctor in two weeks, she had indulged his desire for a daughter. Because, if she was being honest, the thought of Ethan with anything but a little girl just didn't seem right.

"It…" She whispered back, her fingers reaching up to play with the hair at the base of his skull. As much as she wanted to say boy or girl, she really didn't want to get her hopes up, or his. "It, is not giving me any trouble. Just thinking is all."

"Hmm…" His lips were gentle against her skin and she felt his hand at her hip tighten slightly. "She. And I'm glad she's behaving herself today. I was worried about you last night." She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips at his use of the female pronoun again.

"I told you I was fine." She whispered softly, dropping her head to rest against his chest, her arms circling around his waist.

She had been exhausted last night after they had left their rehearsal dinner and when they had finally made it back to their hotel room Ethan had been worried. He had even refused at one point to let them spend the night apart, his fear over something being wrong with her or the baby coming through in the sobs he had tried to choke back. She had finally convinced him that she was just tired, that life was starting to catch up with her now that she was almost 5 months pregnant, and that she just wanted to relax. Ethan had told her that meant going straight to bed. Instead, she had ordered room service ice cream and binge watched new episodes of "Chopped". She had fallen asleep before eleven, and when she had woken up with morning she had felt fine.

"You know I'm gonna worry until I finally have her in my arms." His quiet tone made her heart clench and she understood his fear. _My god, how she understood his fear_.

"What are you gonna do if it's a boy?" Leanne asked softly as Ethan gently spun her outward. She couldn't help but tease him, she knew how badly he wanted a daughter, and so did she, but honestly she just wanted a healthy baby at this point.

"Be just as happy." He beamed back at her, pulling her back to his chest with a gentle tug. "But it's a girl." He winked at her as his hands settled back on her hips.

Leanne let out another soft chuckle, her hands running down his arms as they twirled around the floor. "Why do you want a girl so bad anyway?" She whispered, her head falling back to its spot against his shoulder.

"Because," He pressed a kiss to her head as he spoke, his words soft as he tucked her as close to his chest as possible, "raising a mini you just seems like a dream come true."

"You don't know what you'd be getting yourself into." Her voice was soft, muffled slightly by the material of his suit jacket. He had opted not to wear his military uniform, something she was both thankful for and regretful of. But he had looked handsome all the same. "Us Rorish women are a handful."

His chuckle brought a smile to her face and she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in the light. "Oh I know that much." He dropped a kiss to her head once more before offering her a sly look. "But you Willis women are worth it."

"Hmm…" She couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped her lips at his words. _Willis women_. She couldn't believe it, she was actually his wife.

"Something that's gonna take some getting used too, huh?" His quiet words did little to betray the giant smile on his face, and she knew that while this was new for both of them, it would be much easier for him to adjust to than her.

"Just a little." She whispered back, eyeing him curiously. She hoped he understood just how happy she was, despite her fears.

The smile he offered her back made her heart tighten in her chest and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten to have this man as her husband.

 ***Don't forget to comment :)**


	3. Chapter 3

*Sorry for the short chapter. And that it's taken me so long to update!

 **Chapter 3 – "Slow Dancing"**

Ethan watched with soft eyes as his new bride glided around the dance floor, one hand in that of Rollie Guthrie's, the other wrapped around his shoulders loosely. She wore a gentle smile, and her eyes were closed. He could tell she was humming along to whatever song was playing and when Rollie whispered something in her ear she laughed softly. Ethan was incredibly thankful for the man and the role he had played in their lives over the past year and a half. He had been a great mentor and friend, and he knew that Leanne saw him as an almost father figure. While they hadn't shared the news of their impending pregnancy with anyone, they had confided in Rollie, knowing that if there was anyone who could help them through this scary time, it was him.

There was a tap on Rollie's shoulder, and Mike Leighton extended a hand, trying to cut in. Rollie gave him a hard time at first, declaring that he wasn't done with his dance yet, but then he obliged, placing Leanne's hand into that of the younger man, offering them both as a smile as he made his way back to his table. The two swayed around the dance floor a little faster than the first pair, and Ethan was amazed to see that Mike actually had quite the moves. He would spin Leanne around fancily, the loose material at the bottom of her dress swirling around her. Ethan thought it made her look like a princess.

While Ethan had only known Mike for a short time, he had grown to respect him in the few short weeks they had worked together. He knew that Leanne liked him, and while a bit of a goof, he had proven to be a good companion to her over the years. Ethan knew that she trusted him with her life, and therefore, so did he. He had even been glad when the man had returned from his year long trip around the world. And when Will had offered him a position at Angels once more, they had been thrilled to hear that Mike had reaccepted his position. The song changed, and instead of leaving the floor, Mike handed Leanne over to Neal Hudson.

He knew that Leanne had a past with both men, and he respected that they had both helped her through one of the worst times in her life. He had never met Neal before today, and while he hadn't had much interaction with him sense, he was already fan. The smile that had come over Leanne's face when she had seen him at the reception had been enough to soften anyone's heart, and Ethan was thankful that Rollie had been able to contact him. He had even brought along his fiancé, and their 6 month old daughter, to which Leanne had been over the moon to see. Watching her dance with Neal was much like watching her dance with Rollie, slow and calm, and he could tell they were talking about something (probably him) from the way their lips were moving softly.

He was glad that Leanne was getting to spend this quiet time with the other men in her life. And while he figured most new grooms would probably be jealous or feel left out, he was happy. Because if these men hadn't been around for her, who knew where she would be right now. As if on cue, Ed Harbert took over as her dancing partner and Ethan let out a chuckle at the image of the hospital CEO spinning his wife around the dance floor. While he had also had very little interaction with Ed over the past two years, he was another man that Ethan had mad respect for. He also knew that he and Leanne had a history, and while he was curious as to what exactly had gone on between them in the past, he was respectful of their desires to not bring it up. Leanne's past was just that, her past. And what she wanted him to know, she would tell.

He caught her eyes from across the room and offered her a soft smile, standing to make his way toward her. He was hopeful that he would be able to cut in, maybe steal a dance or two for himself, but Desmond Leighton beat him to it. He chuckled at the man as he gently shoved Ed out backward, taking Leanne's hands in his own, swaying her slowly much like Rollie and Neal had. While the man was an ass and a half, he was also the father of two of Leanne's best friends, and his presence at the wedding wasn't just expected, but wanted. He whispered something to Leanne that caused her to laugh, and she let her head fall backward slightly, her hands reaching up to rest softly on the well-dressed man's shoulders. She responded to whatever he said, and it sent him into a fit of laughter as well, his head shaking back and forth in reaction. He got ready to speak again when the youngest of Leighton crew cut in, taking Leanne almost possessively out of his father's hands.

Angus Leighton hadn't always been Ethan's biggest fan, and to be honest, he couldn't blame him. However, as time had gone on, he and the younger man had become rather good friends. He was a respectable doctor, and an even more respectable friend. He had been there for Leanne through some tough times, and ever since Ethan's accident, he had always been around to help out. Ethan smiled when Leanne tucked herself against the resident's chest, a small smile on her face as they danced quietly, no words needing to be exchanged. The song changed again and this time Ethan couldn't help but laugh as Mario Savetti took control of the dance.

He held Leanne at arm's length for a while, spinning her with one hand every so often, and he knew that Leanne was thankful for the change in pace. The younger man had also had a great impact on their relationship and he was thankful for the man's support during the past few months. He hadn't started off with the best relationship with the man, in fact, the kid still drove him absolutely fucking insane. But when he and Noa had gone from being friends with benefits to something a little more, he had been the one to lay down the law with the young resident. Leanne had always picked on him for being so protective over Noa, but then again, Leanne had been the one to have a similar talk with the young girl about treating Mario right. Ethan watched as Leanne let out another chuckle at whatever the young man said. He laughed back, his eyes shining brightly under the overhead lights and Ethan couldn't help but feel his heart swell at the sight of his friends, no, his family, all so happy and together.

Jesse was the last one to cut in, taking Leanne's hands gently from Mario's before pulling her close. Leanne had wrapped her arms tightly around the head nurse's shoulders and she had let her head drop to his shoulder. They whispered back and forth to each other as they swayed around the floor. He wondered what they were talking about, but when he saw the tears in his new bride's eyes, he had a feeling it was about the past. Jesse had been with Leanne through it all, the good times and bad, and he had been the one constant in her ever changing world. Ethan was beyond thankful for him, and he knew Leanne was too, but he could never express just how much he appreciated the man. He had held them both up after Ethan's accident and when they had both had enough and had considered leaving, he had been the one to put them both in their places. If it weren't for him, he and Leanne probably would never have gotten this far. He could only imagine how things would go once the man found out that they were expecting a child together.

 ***Don't forget to comment :)**


	4. Chapter 4

As if on cue, Leanne pulled back from the Puerto Rican man and offered him a soft smile, before reaching down and taking his hand. The look of confusion in his eyes was evident and Ethan watched as Leanne dragged him helplessly across the dance floor before depositing him in the chair next to Ethan. She eyed him softly before making her way to him and he pushed himself back from the table so that he could pull her to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and shifted his gaze from her beautiful face to that of Jesse's confused one.

"Jesse…" Leanne's voice was soft and Ethan had no doubts that she was trying to keep as little attention on them as possible. "Ethan and I want to talk to you about something."

The nurse's eyes widened and his ears perked up, he leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath, Ethan wondered if he was maybe already on to them. It surely wouldn't be the first time. "What's going on?"

Ethan offered him a smile before taking Leanne's hands in his as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "You tell him." He whispered against her ear, his forehead falling to rest against her shoulder. Part of him didn't want to see the man's reaction, part of him was nervous.

"I'm pregnant." Her voice was so soft and quiet that Ethan barely heard her himself, but when he felt her hands tighten around his he couldn't help but smile. He brought his eyes up to meet the other man's and when he saw the giant smile that spread across his lips he couldn't help the tears that started to form in his eyes.

"You're kidding…" Jesse's voice was quiet, much like Leanne's, and at first Ethan thought that his nervousness was warranted. But then Leanne shook her head softly and Jesse's smile widened ten fold and the next thing he knew the man had wrapped them both in a hug and was holding on tight.

"Nope." Leanne sobbed softly against Jesse's shoulder. Ethan couldn't help but smile when the other man pulled back, taking Leanne's tear stained cheeks between his hands.

"How far along?" The man's words were hushed and Ethan was silently appreciative that he understood the desire for not making a scene. So far the only person who had paid them any mind was Rollie, and judging by the sly smile on the man's lips, he knew exactly what was being talked about.

"Roughly five months. Give or take." Ethan chose to respond this time and when Jesse eyed him curiously he offered him a smile. "A New Year's Baby."

The chuckle that left Jesse's mouth was contagious and they all three erupted into a fit of giggles at Ethan's words. They couldn't believe the honest to God miracle that they were all experiencing right now. Leanne turned and eyed Ethan with a soft smile before turning back toward Jesse.

"We've been waiting to say anything." She choked back a soft sob and Ethan's hand found its way to her back slowly. "We wanted to be sure everything was going okay."

"I'm going to assume that it is…" Jesse's question was hesitant and Ethan understood his worry.

"We're not out of the woods completely." Ethan replied, his arms tightening their grip around Leanne's waist. "But we're optimistic."

"I can't believe this." Jesse whispered, his hands moving to run through his hair as he eyed the couple. "This is the best news ever."

Ethan chuckled, it indeed was the best news ever. He hugged Leanne close once more, dropping a kiss to her cheek before speaking. "We haven't told the others…"

"My lips are sealed." Jesse moved his hand across his lips like he was zipping them, and then threw his hand to the side, throwing away the key. "But you better hurry because I don't know how long I can contain my excitement."

They all let out another chuckle as Jesse rose, making his way across the room, eyeing Rollie suspiciously. Ethan had a feeling that the two were about to have a very serious chat with each other. He just prayed that Jesse would be at least somewhat nice. The older man had been a lifesaver the last months and he didn't want him to regret their decision to tell him first.

 ***Don't forget to comment :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Noa and Mario

Noa watched with curious eyes as the newly weds made their way toward her and Mario slowly. They had been talking quietly at the end of the hall and she had convinced Mario that she wanted to try and get a better look. Mario had told her she was crazy, but then she had dragged him with her anyway. They had watched them for a few minutes and Noa could tell that whatever they were discussing was obviously very intimate. However, judging by their smiles, it was the good kind, and not the bad.

But then they had caught her and Mario staring, and now they were headed their way with two shit-eating grins on their faces. Something was up. But this certainly wasn't the first time she was noticing changes. She had been spotting little subtle things over the past few weeks. Things that she was sure neither one of them thought anything of. She knew that they thought they were being sneaky. But they weren't fooling her.

Noa knew something was up when Leanne had refused glass after glass of champagne. Just like she knew something was up when the older woman had refused any help when getting dressed that morning. And the refusal to wear heels, made absolutely no sense. Then there were the shorter shifts, the earlier nights, the later mornings. The way she seemed to be more cautious of what she got her hands in, the way she would bite her lip at the stuff that used to barely make her flinch. And the fact that the woman seemed to glow even at 2:00 in the morning. Noa wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but something was definitely up.

And then there was Ethan, with his doe eyes and his goofy smile, following Leanne around like a lost puppy. And that smile. He walked around with that damn smile on his face that he couldn't seem to get rid of, and it was really starting to annoy her. He had sold his motorcycle too, and she noticed that he was working twice the overtime as his fiancé. These two were hiding something, and Noa had a fluttering feeling that that that something was going to be a bouncing baby in the next few months or so.

She watched as the couple approached them, hand in hand, and she offered them a big grin in return. "Already running away for a little post-wedding fun?" Her tone was light and when she saw Ethan chuckle she couldn't help but chuckle back.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and Mario let out a chuckle, shaking his head back and forth as he eyed the couple in front of them.

"No, actually, we wouldn't like to know." He was laughing as he spoke and Noa couldn't help but reach for him, wrapping her arm around his waist and tugging him to her side.

"Everything okay?" She asked softly. She wondered if they were about to tell her what she had been suspecting for the past few weeks.

"We just wanted to share some news with you guys." Leanne's voice was hesitant and when she shifter her gaze toward Ethan the younger woman couldn't help but feel her heart strings tug. The love between these two, I swear.

"Good news I would hope?" Mario's voice was soft and Noa wondered if he had the same suspicions that she did.

"Leanne's pregnant." Ethan's words were soft, and even though both she and Mario were expecting it, it still hit them both hard. These two had been through so much. And Noa couldn't think of a more deserving couple.

Unable to contain her excitement any longer she pulled away from Mario and flung herself at Leanne, wrapping her in the tightest hug she could manage. She watched with tearful eyes as Ethan smiled at the pair. But then Mario pulled him in for a hug of his own and Noa couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression that came over the older man's face. None of them were expecting that one.

"I'm so happy for you guys." She pulled back and eyed Leanne softly, her hands squeezing the older woman's arms tightly before letting go. She moved to embrace Ethan, who had shoved Mario away playfully. Wrapping him in her arms tightly she let out a sob when he hugged her back, pressing a kiss to her head as he tightened his arms around her.

"Thanks guys." Leanne's voice was shaky and when she pulled away from Mario she reached up slowly to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"How far along?" Mario asked, wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his suit jacket. Noa could tell that he was embarrassed by the water marks on his cheeks, but she loved him all the same.

"Almost 5 months, give or take." It was Ethan who replied, wrapping his arm around Leanne's waist as he spoke.

"Boy or girl?" She had to ask the inevitable because dammit now she wanted to know everything and she wanted to know it now.

"We find out next week." Leanne's voice was soft, her eyes still shedding a few tears as she spoke. "Ethan seems to think it's a girl though."

Noa eyed the man across from her curiously. She saw the man like a big brother, she loved him more than that, and if she didn't need to see him with a beautiful little girl attached to his hip before now, well she sure as hell needed it now.

"Oh my god." She let out a gasp, her hands reaching out for Ethan, pulling him to her tightly, despite his grip around Leanne. When she pulled away another round of tears had started. Dammit these two made her an emotional mess. "Can you imagine Ethan surrounded by tutus and bows?"

The snort that Mario let out caused Ethan to glare across the small space at him, but Noa and Leanne laughed all the same. Pulling back, she wrapped her arms around herself as she let out a cross between a chuckle and a sob. She hated feeling so hard.

"I can't wait." Ethan clapped his hands together in front of him before reaching out for his new bride, tugging her against him swiftly. "I love tutus and bows."

Mario snorted again and offered the man a raised eyebrow, despite Noa's attempt at a glare. "I wouldn't say that too loud man."

Ethan let out a chuckle and slapped Mario on the shoulder. "You just wait man, you're gonna love her!"

Noa couldn't help but shake her head at Ethan's words. She prayed for a girl for these two. Although a healthy baby was obviously priority at this point. "I can't wait to meet her." She laughed when Leanne shook her head back and forth, wrapping her arms around Ethan with a smile. And Noa wasn't lying, she couldn't wait to meet their baby, boy or girl, and she could feel her heart swell at the thought of holding the little one in her arms.


End file.
